¿que es lo que esta pasando?
by Moony13
Summary: Qué le pasa a...? Que hace Harry en...? Por quién esta preocupado...?. Es mi primer fic, entren y léanlo, después me dejan un review para saber que les pareció éste primer cap!


Hola a todos los que están "aprovechando" su tiempo en leer mi fic!!! : P *Solo unas cuantas cosas antes de que comiencen a leer mi fic: 1° Quisiera darle las gracias a Manis, que me animó a publicar mi historia, GRACIAS!!!!; A Kitty R., a Padfot, y al resto de mis amigas; y por supuesto a Coto, si no hubiera estado aburrida y sin ganas de estudiar, éste primer intento de fic, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. 2° Todo lo que está escrito aquí, personajes, lugares, etc lastimosamente, le pertenece a J.K Rowling; pero por un ratito se los robo y me los dejo, jajaja!!! *y los milloncitos que gane en ese tiempo, jejeje* 3° Bueno, ya deben estar dormidos del aburrimiento, así que aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de:  
  
¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?  
  
Un muchacho de unos 16 años, alto y con el cuerpo bien formado caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
"Siempre ocurre lo mismo" - pensaba con tristeza y resignación. Miró su reloj - Oh no!!! - exclamó en vos alta - llegaré tarde!!!!!!!!!. Empezó a correr pasillo abajo, bajando escaleras, entrando por puertas, saliendo por otras, bajando mas escaleras, brincando el último escalón que era el falso, corría rápido, aunque por más rápido que corrió y por más pasadizos secretos y atajos que tomó no pudo llegar a tiempo.  
  
- Maldición! - pensó mientras doblaba la último esquina y entraba en un despacho.  
  
- Valla, valla. parece que por fin te has dignado a llegar. - pronunció con vos fría y calculadora - Si hubiera sabido que el famoso Harry Potter no se encontraba con disponibilidad para venir, no lo hubiera invitado - dijo con tono sarcástico, acompañado de una "sonrisa".  
  
- Lo. lo siento, profesor - dijo Harry jadeando por la corrida - además no tienes porque tratarme así - exclamó con un poco de enfado en sus ojos verde esmeralda.  
  
- Ah no?! - dijo divertido - soy tu profesor, puedo tratarte como YO quiera - pronunció esto con vos peligrosa y tratando de intimidarlo. no funcionó.  
  
- Entonces "profesor" - dijo dando un paso hacia delante, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo - ¿para qué me ha mandado a llamar?  
  
- NO SEAS INSOLENTE, POTTER!!!!!!!, sabes muy bien porque te he mandad a llamar.  
  
- Ahhh!, entonces es por esa pequeñez "profesor" - dijo con vos haciéndose el inocente y el insolente a la vez.  
  
- Ésa. "pequeñez" como le dices, Potter - exclamó mientras se acercaba al muchacho de escasos 16 años - te. te. te cos. AHHHH. - exclamó con dolor y llevándose su mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo - MALDICIÓN!!!!!!!!!. - dijo apretando los dientes.  
  
- Profesor!! - exclamó el joven preocupado y asustado a la ves - recuéstese por favor - dijo mientras lo conducía hacia un sillón que se encontraba cerca.  
  
- Yo puedo solo - bramó mientras se sentaba y se soltaba del joven Griffindor; aun se sostenía el brazo.  
  
- Tome profesor - le entregó un bazo con agua -.¿Seguro que ya se encuentra bien?, puedo ir a llamar a MAPAM Pomfrey pa.  
  
- Ya estoy bien Potter, además no necesito una niñera - pronunció esto un poco mas alto de lo que quería, haciendo callar al otro de inmediato.  
  
"Demonios Severus" - se reprendió a si mismo - "¿por qué dices cosas que no son?, sabes mejor que nadie que cada vez es mas y mas fuerte el llamado" - bebió un poco mas de agua - "El Señor Tenebroso debe estar furioso al ver que no e acudido."  
  
- Quieres mas? - dijo una voz a su lado, que lo sobresaltó y lo devolvió inmediatamente a la realidad.  
  
- Ya te dije, Potter, que no necesito una niñera y menos si la niñera eres tú! - bramó enojado y levantándose del sillón de un solo movimiento.  
  
Se tambaleó - "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué todo da vueltas?" - pensó llevándose una mano a la cabeza y respirando con dificultad, respiró profundo cerrando los ojos, no soportaba ver todo el despacho dar vueltas, se mareaba mas - "Maldición, me. me estoy." - y no terminar.  
  
Severus Snape se estaba precipitando contra el frío suelo de su despacho.  
  
Harry estaba viendo todo, y al notar que su profesor estaba perdiendo el conocimiento lo agarró, con un movimiento ágil y rápido, antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.  
  
"Fiu" - pensó "menos mal que tengo reflejos rápidos, porque sino.. Je, je no por nada soy el buscador estrella de Griffindor, je, je" - esto último lo pensó riéndose para sus adentros y una sonrisa divertida apareció en su juvenil rostro.  
  
El profesor estaba pálido, muy pálido, Harry no lo veía bien, algo le decía que no lo estaba.  
  
Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo. - "Aja!" - pensó.  
  
Colocó a su profesor con mucho cuidado en el suelo. Avanzó rápido hacia la puerta que había logrado divisar. La abrió - Sí!!! - exclamó. Se devolvió en sus pasos, tomó el cuerpo inconsciente y lo alzó, con un poco de esfuerzo, pero lo logró. Caminó hasta la puerta, la atravesó y depositó el cuerpo de Severus en su cama y le colocó unas sábanas encima para que lo calentaran.  
  
- Aguante profesor, ya vuelvo - dijo Harry, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, primero del cuarto, después del despacho. Corrió como nunca había corrido en su vida, tan rápido como jamás pensó poder ir, atravesó pasadizos, que sólo él, Harry Potter, conocía, sabía que el tiempo era esencial. "Por fin" - pensó cuando logró divisar la puerta que tenía un letrero que decía "ENFERMERÍA" - "Y lo hice en la mitad del tiempo, gracias papá!!!!" - pensaba mientras entraba.  
  
- MAPAM Pomfrey - exclamó - MAPAM Pomfrey - repitió un poco más duro al no obtener respuesta en la primera llamada.  
  
Vio como una luz se encendía en el despacho de la enfermera, la puerta se abrió.  
  
- ¿Quién es? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a Harry - ¿qué pasa?  
  
- Soy yo, Harry -  
  
- Potter!?, ¿por qué tanto ajetreo?. Deberías estar durmiendo. - dijo esto último con voz de regaño.  
  
- Lo sé, siento haberla molestado, pero es una EMERGENCIA!!!!! - exclamó casi gritando Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- Es el profesor Snape. Se desmayó y no tiene buen aspecto. - no pudo terminar, la enfermera dijo unas bien escogidas palabras y las medicinas aparecieron en sus manos, después con un "Incendio" prendió la chimenea, sacó unos polvos y llamó a Harry.  
  
- Está en su despacho, verdad?. - Harry asintió. Lanzó los polvos al fuego y dijo: "Severus' Office". Agarró al muchacho y entraron a las llamas.  
  
Harry pensaba que iba a sentir lo que siempre sentía cuando viajaba con los polvos flu, pero ésta vez era diferente, sentía algo totalmente distinto, sentía que volaba, como el "aire" le daba ésa impresión, le gustaba, le recordaba cuando montaba su Saeta de Fuego, deseó que todos los viajes en polvos fueran así. De un momento a otro el "aire" que le agradaba tanto paró, ya no estaba; se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el despacho de Severus Snape.  
  
- ¿Dónde está?  
  
- En su cuarto, por aquí - se acercó con rapidez, abrió la puerta y entró dando espacio para que la enfermera pasara.  
  
Ella entró rápidamente, fue hasta la cama donde se encontraba el profesor y comenzó su revisión. Tenía un poco de fiebre, nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un poco de poción.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta?  
  
- ¿Qué le pasó? - dijo mientras buscaba la poción y se la suministraba.  
  
- no lo sé. me.me estaba regañando y de pronto dio un grito, se llevó su mano al antebrazo. Yo le di agua y le dije que se sentara, después me volvió a reñir y se levantó, y cuando lo vi, ya se estaba desmayando.  
  
- mmmm. ya veo - dijo pensativa - ¿se levantó de pronto?  
  
- Si, por?  
  
No obtuvo respuesta, la enfermera empezó a buscar en el bolso que había traído - ¿Dónde está? - dijo mas para ella que para Harry, que estaba a su lado - No está!!!  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?, puedo ayu.  
  
- Sí - exclamó cortándole la frase - dale esto ya vuelvo.  
  
Le dio una botellita de vidrio azulada y pequeña y salió rápido. Harry oyó cuando la enfermera se adentró en la chimenea y notaba que decía algo como: "infirmary".  
  
Harry miró con curiosidad la botella que le acababan de entregar. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba descansando el cuerpo inconsciente de su profesor. Se agachó y lo vio de cerca, estaba todavía pálido. Le tocó la frente, ya casi no tenía fiebre.  
  
El joven Griffindor llevó la mano derecha hasta la tapa de la botellita y con un pequeño "plip" la destapó. Agarró la cabeza de Severus y le dio de beber el líquido que contenía, el maestro movió la cabeza en señal de negación - vamos profesor - le dijo retirando un poco la botella - beba esto - dijo acercándosela de nuevo. Tragó un poco - así se hace - dijo cuando se terminó el contenido, que no era mucho.  
  
"¿Para qué servirá esta poción?" - se preguntó a sí mismo. Depositó la cabeza del profesor de nuevo en la almohada y se sentó en la silla que había colocado MAPAM Pomfrey cerca de la cama del paciente para revisarlo mejor.  
  
Oyó un sonido en el despacho y segundos después entró en la habitación, de nuevo, la enfermera. Llevaba en sus manos un objeto extraño y se veía muy preocupada, talvez más que cuando entró por primera vez.  
  
Harry no entendía el por qué, ya que el veía que, poco a poco, la fiebre cedía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entonces?  
  
El objeto que la enfermera traía era muy raro, nunca antes había visto que MAPAM Pomfrey lo utilizara y él, todos los años, visitaba la enfermería por varias razones.  
  
En el semblante de "poppy" se mostraba una línea que con el tiempo se iba marcando más; era la línea de la preocupación y en éste momento estaba muy marcada. Hizo a un lado a Harry, y le pidió que saliera del cuarto. Éste obedeció al instante, salió y se quedó en el despacho. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por el despacho, notó que su profesor era un fanático del orden y aseo, todo estaba ordenado y acomodado a la perfección. Vio todo lo que pudo y le llamó la atención; la curiosidad era a veces un defecto que lo llevaba a meterse en problemas.  
  
Al rato se sentó donde antes había sentado a Severus. No entendía que estaba pasando - "En un momento me regaña y en el otro se desmaya. ¿Qué raro?" - pensaba una y otra vez - "¿Por qué MAPAM Pomfrey estaría tan preocupada?" - no veía el por qué, sólo estaba un poco pálido y ya, no creía que la Marca Tenebrosa pudiera hacer eso, es cierto que dolía mucho, pero el dolor no era tanto como para desmayarse, ¿entonces?. Harry en clases lo había visto normal, con el mismo genio de los mil demonios, riñendo a todos los estudiantes y quitando puntos injustamente a todas las casa, menos Slytherin, por supuesto. "¿Por qué tardará tanto?" - se preguntó al notar que ya había pasado bastante tiempo, tiempo en el que se había perdido en su mente.  
  
Tubo que esperar un rato mas, con preguntas y reflexiones como ésas, hasta que vio aparecer por la puerta, que estaba mirando fijamente desde los últimos 10 minutos, a la mujer con unas pocas gotas de sudor en su frente y todavía con la línea marcada.  
  
Harry se levantó de un solo movimiento y se preocupó más de lo que estaba al ver el aspecto que tenia la enfermera.  
  
- ¿Cómo esta? - preguntó con un hilo en la voz.  
  
oo retirando un poco la botella - beba  
  
___ O ___ O ___ O ___ O ___ O ___ O ___ O ___ O ___ O ___ O ___ O ___ O ___ O  
  
Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic *jeje*, espero que les haya gustado, y si así fue ya saben que hacer. , si, por el contrario NO les gusto, pues que puedo hacer, nada, verdad?. Espero sus reviews diciéndome lo que piensan, les gustó, no les gustó, cuantas ganas tienen de ahorcarme, lo que sea, etc. Según lo que digan los reviews continúa o no la historia.  
  
Moony Felton 


End file.
